As the sophistication of vehicle occupant protection systems has increased, the number and complexity of vehicle occupant protection devices within the protection systems has increased. In response to the increased number of devices, there has been a movement toward centralized control of the devices within the protection systems to reduce cost and increase reliability. This change in the design approach for protection systems has brought about a need to design new arrangements for power distribution and data communication between a central controller and the devices.